Hostage
by nyc-boscozgurl
Summary: Chapter 2 updated please r&RAlex and Kim stop at a coffee shop for lunch when 2 gunmen show up!! Lame summary i no but please r
1. Default Chapter

Alex looked at the picture she had taped to the back of her locker; it was a picture of her and Ty. They were standing on the beach; Faith had taken the picture for them. A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Alex we have a lunch break come on." Kim yelled. Alex shut her locker and headed to Boy-55 where Kim was eagerly waiting.  
  
~*~*~*~Coffee shop~*~*~*~ "Kim grab me a muffin please?" Ale asked while taking a seat at on of the booths. Kim nodded and walked over to the counter. "Nobody move!" a voice yelled from the door. Alex swung around to see two gunmen standing in front of the door. " Everyone move towards the back wall. NOW!" the first man yelled. Alex slid out of the booth and made her way over to the back wall she turned and saw Kim was still standing in front of the counter. The second gunman was screaming at her to move. ' Oh my god.' Kim thought as thoughts of bobby's death came flooding back. The next thing she felt was a cold piece of medal connecting with the side of her head.  
  
~*~*~* Later*~*~*~ Alex looked up at the men holding the gun then she slowly moved her gaze to the crumpled form on the ground. "Kim?" Alex asked quietly. "Kim?" she tried again a little louder. This time Kim's eyes shot open. Alex quickly placed her finger over her mouth indicating for Kim to be quiet. Kim nodded and slowly with the help of Alex got into sitting position. Alex and Kim slowly watched as the one of the men turned towards them. He walked over to them with a cocky grin on his face. "I see you're awake." He said pointing the gun at Kim. Kim just nodded. " I'm going to get out of here and you two are going to be my hostages.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If you want me to update it please review tell me if I should keep going or if I should stop now!! 


	2. authors note

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything I just use the characters**** 


	3. chapter 2 the truth

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just use the characters**** ~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
"I see you're awake." He said pointing the gun at Kim. Kim just nodded. " I'm going to get out of here and you two are going to be my hostages." Alex looked over at Kim; she was trying as hard as she could not to cry. She wasn't going to give this guy the pleasure of hearing her cry. She slowly made her way over to Kim and wrapped her arms around her. "It's going to be okay." Alex whispered, " Just do what they say." Kim nodded in response. "Let's go Marty." The first man said motion for his partner to come over there. He grabbed Alex while the other man picked up Kim. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Ty, it's going to be okay I'm sure their fine." Faith said trying to assure him everything would be fine. Ty was just staring at the door hoping Alex would just come strolling out un touched. He missed her so much and now he might not be able to tell her. Just then the doors of the shop flew open and out came Alex and Kim with a gun pointed to their temple. "Oh my god, Bosco." Faith said. Bosco turned around. 'What the hell?' he thought looking at the scared expression on Kim and Alex's face. "Nobody move or I'll shot. Got it." Yelled Marty, keeping a firm grip around Kim's neck. Everyone was still. " What do you want?" Yelled Ty. " I'll call you on this cell phone." Marty yelled tossing a phone towards Ty. "I'll tell you then." "Wait!" Ty yelled watching as Kim and Alex were dragged towards a black van. The man stopped and looked towards Ty. "What?" " Why do you have to take them, take me leave them here." Ty said trying to reason with them. "Ty? What are you doing?" Sully asked " I think you have something for one of this women." Marty teased. Ty just stood there staring at Marty, waiting for an answer. "Is it the blond?" He asked pointing a gun towards Alex who was now struggling in Tommy's grip. Ty slowly nodded looking at Alex. Alex stopped struggling and looked up at Ty. "I'll keep that in mind." Marty laughed shoving Kim into the car after Tommy and Alex. Ty watched as the van turned into a small black speck in the distance. "Don't worry we'll get them." Bosco said placing his hand on his friends back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ If you want me to update R&R I'll make the next chapter better, but I don't have that much time now that's why its not that good but if you still want me to update review please. 


End file.
